So you Think you can tell Heaven from Hell?
by Devimon 4000
Summary: It's finally happened, war, and as most would suspect virus Digimon are the case of it, but not the way anyone could foresee, and what side should the Digidestined take when you can't tell Heaven from hell? plz reviw reviw reviw!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

So you think you tell Haven from Hell...Pink Floyd

Prologue

("I suppose looking back on it now it was inevitable..." Metal Tyranomon on the Grand War)

It started before anyone saw it coming, it all begin when some older spices stated an evolution tree with some new spices, forming the Virus Busters. Unfortunately they admittedly begin to live up to their name, with any wondering Virus Digimon that happened on to their territory, was admittedly locked up. Soon they begin into looking in to way's to control Viral Digimon outside of their territory, and found a way, by making a few deals, with the harmonies ones' and the powers of light. To the harmonies ones' the Virus Busters' promise to support any thing they do, but any new technology they create must pass though them, the harmonies ones' accept needing the funding and support need to create there peace keepers, the Digidestined. As for the powers of light they gained representatives within the mortal plane, while the Virus Busters gained the backing of a superpower. But all this did was allow them to increase their territory, and then luck drew them two pairs of aces.

The harmonies ones' as part of their peace keeping campaign deiced that representatives of each evolution line should from a counsel to help insure all Digimon had something of a say in how things happened in their world. The Virus Busters leaders quickly chose the powerful Omegamon as their representative; he was the perfect chose in their minds for a number of reasons. First, his loyalty towards the Virus Busters' cause Also, he was meant as a display of both their power and backing by the power of light, it worked. And that coupled with their partnership with the harmonies ones allowed them to have all but complete control of the council. It is at this point that the real trouble starts, through the council the Virus Busters pass laws to restrict what viral Digimon can do. The virus quickly realized they need the backing of a superpower equal to the power of light if they were to get their rights back, so a deal was made with the powers of darkness. Of coarse some of the more power hungry Digimon took the power for personal gain amongst them, Myotismon, Piemon, Machindramon, Metal Seadramon, Puppetmon, the desperate Apocalymon, and the other. Knowing this the powers of Darkness sent a spokesperson to keep an eye on them, Devimon.

He was positioned on File Island so he keeps an eye on the wall of fire, incase Apocalymon, or the other decides to show themselves. Then it happened, the final act, using the technology the Virus Busters had gathered they invented a new from of Digivolving, Armor evolution, which for a time replaced all other forms of Digivolution. But then it was decided to make Digivolution even harder to do, with only one line for each Digimon, and a mix of a human partner and a new piece of technology, the Digivice. At that point the Other came out from the firewall, it singled the slow decline to war. With his emergence the first Digidestined were quickly picked, and the Virus Busters with there influence made sure, that only Vaccine, and Data Digimon were chosen as partners, they were a Tentomon, a Agumon, a Patamon, a Biyomon, and a Gabumon. These Digimon destroyed the Other and brought peace to the Digiworld . . . for awhile.

We all know how it goes from here, the time from the creation of the second group of Digidestined. In which the Digimon chosen for them were still under the influence of the Virus Busters, and the third group, no longer under the influence of the Virus Busters. Till the defeat of MaloMyotismon is the most record part of Digimon history before the Grand War. The return of Myotismon, spurred up old feelings of distrust against Virus', and the old laws against Virus, made by the Virus Busters came back, but it didn't stop there, new laws were made by a newly reformed council, again including all evolution lines, but one the fifth. And only Vaccine and Data Digimon were aloud to act, as spokesperson for their lines, but the need of humans and Digivecs were still present in stopping evolution for some Digimon. As the harshness against the viral it soon became clear that there was a deep split between the Digimon, as both Data and Vaccines came to the support of the battered Virus side while others joined the cause of the Virus Busters. Then the Virus Busters give the Digidestined of the world a choice join them in destroying the "rebels" or there role Digivices would be turned off, and there Digimon returned to the Digiworld to help in their respective forms. The war broke out, long bloody death filled war, the first in the history of the Digiworld, and perhaps the most horrible ever fought anywhere. 


	2. Chapeter one

And Now for the story that takes a stand against the predigests attitude against Virus Digimon, a story that asks

"So you think you tell Heaven from Hell?" 

The fact is as I watch Digimon, and read Digimon fanfics it seems most people tend to harp on virus as the evil doers or at least bullies of the Digiworld, with only a few exceptions, either that or their more easily give themselves to the Darkness, well be ready to have your Digiworld View shaken Virus haters.

Chapter one File Island 

Rebel base

At the foot of Mt. Infinity

Metal Tyranomon looked out over the base and sighed as he remembered a time when it had been the center of commerce on File Island, not a military camp, but even now it was more then that, it was a city, perhaps the only one left on File Island. He watched somberly as small Botamon jumped up and down laughing all the way completely unaware of the war raging on all around them. He on the other hand was all too aware of it, sighing he turned around and entered mission control, nothing more then a rackety old tent. As he entered a tiny Digimon run up to him.

"General! General we just received word from the eastern division 18, the enemy's sending in an aerial assault!"

"Right Mamemon get together a Corp with at least one squad of Airdramons, and one with Andromons, for Anti-Air Defense." Metal Tyranomon quickly ordered his Lieutenant General. "And I want Staff Sergeant Flymon in charge of the Airdramon squadron!"

"Yes sir!" Mamemon replied and headed off top for-fill his orders.

Metal Tyranomon sighed as he watched Mamemon leave, the war had just begin, but he had a feeling it would last a very long time, if only he knew how right he was.

Betamon looked out from the mountainside, were his village, no it was to small to even be considered this, his group lived. Outside of this mountain a war raged on, Betamon looked as Angemon from the Virus Busters, meet an onslaught of defiance from rebel Airdramon, and Andromons with a few other spices mixed in. War is hell, he finally decide and turned around and returned to his group. They had set up camp in a open plane surround by trees, with a stream so thin even a Botamon could jump over it, but it was the only source of water on the enter mountain, so it had to do. He was the oldest of the group, as shown, by being the most evolved, the second being a single Koromon, all the other ten Digimon were different baby 1 forms, still too young to not need protection, hell even Betamon was only a child. But he and the others had to leave, and hide, they won't safe in a place that's a likely target, The Virus Busters wanted them, dead. They were a dangers group of Digimon to the Virus Busters control on virus for two reasons. For one they could digivolve without a partner or a Digivice, and they had the old multiple evolution lines, which made it a lot harder to tell who would be virus, and if they'd be a virus for life. So the few Digimon with this now unique code were hidden here in the mountains, in the hope that even if all the other Digimon wipe each other out, they could reset through these young Digimon. Entering the camp Betamon sighed once more, and decided to do some training.

Koromon watched as Betamon headed off towards the training area they had set up when they had first moved here. He could never figure out why Betamon spent his time training when he could be relaxing, maybe it help him think, well it didn't matter Koromon deiced and want off the play with the other Digimon.

"You want us to what!?" Kari asked obviously shocked.

"To intervene Digidestined you would give as a powerful advantage against the rebels."

Tai looked the Digimon that stood in front of them, he has Black skin, with fire coming out on his knuckles, feet, the back of his hands, and on his back. On the most obvious things about him is the fact that he has four arms, and faces, each with a different color mask on it. He has flaming red hair and a piece of cloth as his only piece of clothing. On his wrists, and ankles are gold cuffs, Asuramon.

"And how would we do that?" Davis finely asks. 

Asuramon looks at he twelve Digimon gathered in front of him, "Because you have Mega Digimon, while the rebels have none, in fact they also have very few ultimates, the most they could gather, outside of command positions, were ten Andromons, used primly as Anti-air defiance. Your Digimon could end this war quickly. He explained. 

"But you're asking as to commit genocide!" T.K quickly protested

"In the name of a quickie and painless war!" Asuramon, almost seemed to be begging "Pules these Digimon wish to give rights to ALL virus, now do truly believe we should let a DEVIMON or a MYOTISMON simple go and do whatever they want?" He instead, that seemed to struck a cord, especially for T.K. "Also there is one other thing, what might be considered a mutation has arisen in their ranks."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked his curiosity taking over.

"Long ago Digimon had numerous lines to chose from what they became was determined on how they treated themselves, how often they trained, what are they trained in, E.I brines, offensive strength etc, and for Champions and above how many battles, and there wining percent." Asuramon explained. "For quit same time now though Digimon have had a set evolution line, but it seems that the old way may be returning to some."

"And what proof do you have?" Izzy asked his curiosity growing with each passing sentence.

"Before the rebel base on File Island had all of it's defenses up we managed to get some spy photos, one was of a Koromon Digivolving to a Betamon, soon after wards it and some baby Digimon were rushed out and hidden, we have not found them. We fear that if these Digimon begin to show up in Sever rebel camps, they may be able to become Megas, and a war of Megas would be one with a high death toll."

"Do you know what Champions are open for that Betamon?" Tai asked getting somewhat impatient.

"Our record a some hazy on that subject, we know that there are seven Champions in the line and that he can only become five of them, but we don't know what five. Or who all the Digimon are, but the ones we do know are Greymon, Tyranomon, Devimon, and Numemon. Now could you tell me your discussion?" Asuramon asked also getting impatient.

"Fine well help, IF any Mega Digimon surface on the "rebel's" side. Is that ok with you?" Tai answered angrily.

"Yes that will do fine, report back here tomorrow for a briefing on our currant situation, oh and bring your Digimon." Asuramon answered as the group left.

As they left T.K asked a question that was on everyone's mind, "If Asuramon is a Vaccine, a member of the Virus Busters, and the powers of light, then way does it fell like we just made a deal with the Devil?"  


"War tends to make everyone equal, and usually at a pretty low level." – Chayn War of The Daleks


End file.
